


Without you, we are not together

by Charlifestyle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlifestyle/pseuds/Charlifestyle
Summary: Setting: After Infinity War, most superheroes died. All the survival avengers went back to the compound and discuss the next step of defeating Thanos. It is the first time that Steve meets Tony after the Civil War.





	Without you, we are not together

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I create a story.  
> English is not my first language, so sorry for the bad grammars.

Natasha suddenly came into the meeting room and said,”Cap, there’s something you should come out and see. We get some more survivals.”  
Steve immediately followed Natasha out of the meeting room, he saw Bruce Banners and a blue robot girl were pushing a bed rushing to the surgery room. On the bed, there was a badly injured man, for a second Steve didn’t know how to react, because that man was Tony.  
When Tony was under the surgery, Steve was very worried.  
“He will be fine, Shuri will cure him with the best equipment in Wakanda and Bruce is there giving help too.” Natasha tried to comfort Steve.  
“How could it have happened? Why didn’t he call me? I promised him that I’ll be there when he needs me.” Steve was looking at the flip-phone that he gave to Tony after the Civil War.   
“Maybe he was just busy and did not bring it along with him,” Natasha answered.  
“Bruce told me that he brought the cell phone around even when he was jogging. This is the reason he could call me immediately. Nat, do you think Tony still get mad at me?”  
“Cap, I didn’t know what had exactly happened between you two in Siberia. But what happened to his parents were not exactly your fault.” Natasha replied.  
“I hurt him, Nat. This is the reason that he hates me.”  
“Come on Steve. Don’t think too much. Remember, we are a team, as a team, we will not care about this for such a long time. I believe that Tony has his own reason for not finding you.” Natasha then gives a hug to Steve and leaves him alone.  
After Natasha left, Steve flipped over the cell phone that he gave it to Tony. He found out that Tony had read all the messages that he sent to Tony throughout these three years. In these three years, Steve would send a message to this phone on Tony’s birthday, Christmas, New Year and Valentine’s Day, but Tony never replied. For a second, Steve found out that were some messages in the draft box and they were all the replies that Tony never sent out.  
Does that mean Tony still cares about him but at the same time could not forgive him?  
After an hour, Natasha came back to Steve. “Tony has finished the surgery. Bruce said his condition is very good and will be awake in a short time. Do you want to wait in his room?”  
“No, I don’t think he wants to see me. By the way please help me to return the phone to him.” Steve walked back to his room and left Natasha alone in the corridor.  
When Tony wakes up, he used a few seconds to realize that he is back to the compound and what had happened in the Infinity War was real. He then saw Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Rhodey, Scott and Shuri were around him.  
“How are you feeling?” When Natasha noticed Tony was awake, she immediately asked.  
“Good, at least still survive.” Tony looked around the room and searching for someone. “Are you guys okay?”  
“We are all fine, but we got a huge loss,” Bruce said with sadness.  
“Tony, we haven’t loose yet. The whole team is planning to have a revenge.” Thor immediately added in.  
“The whole team? Is this what all we have now?”  
“Tony, I know what you are thinking. Trust me, we can do it together, just like we did in the Battle of New York and defeating the Ultron. Because we are a team.” Natasha said.  
“How can we be a team to do this without the leader?” Everyone knows who Tony is talking about, but no one knows how to reply except Natasha.  
“We will sort this problem out. Let’s arrange the meeting tomorrow morning and what you need to do now is taking a rest.” Then Natasha gives a notice to other to leave the room.  
When all the others left the room, Natasha suddenly turns back to Tony. “By the way, someone asked me to return the phone to you.” With the phone handed to him.  
“Nat, where is he? He is here right? Just tell me he is still survived?!”  
“Why don’t you just find it out yourself?” Natasha gave Tony a smile and left his room.  
The next day morning, all the Avengers were in the meeting room before Tony enters, except Steve and Natasha.  
“Nat, where is he?” Tony met Natasha outside the meeting room.  
“Oh, you mean Steve? He thinks that you don’t want to see him so he will join the meeting in another form.”  
“In another form?”  
“Yep, through the telecom.”  
“Tony.” Natasha saw the disappointment of Tony. “You two need to have a talk. I know that you still love him, right? He loves you too. Listen, I didn’t know what exactly happen in Siberia, but neither one of you are totally right nor wrong.”  
“I know. I have forgiven him already. Nat, tell me how I could find him?”  
“You know the way to find him. Aren’t you always bring it along with you?” Natasha looked at the pocket of Tony’s jacket. “You still have 10 minutes before the meeting. Tell him you need him.” Natasha left Tony alone.  
Tony took out the phone from the jacket, it is not the first time Tony wants to call Steve, the last time was before he went to the spaceship. This time Tony finally decided to call Steve.  
After Tony dialled the number, Steve immediately picked up the phone within two seconds. But there was a long silence.  
“…….. Tony?” After a long silence, Steve first gave a reply.  
“Yeah, Steve…… Steve, we need to talk.”  
“Tony, I am sorry. I am sorry for what I have done to you. I know you still hate me and you don’t want to see me……”  
“Steve, this is not what we need to talk now. Listen, Steve, the Avengers need you.”  
“I know, that’s why I am here, Tony.”  
“More importantly, Steve, I need you too. Remember what you have promised? I need you, Steve.”  
“Tony, I am always here.”  
“I don’t mean your voice. Show up, Steve. I need you now.”  
Steve did not give an immediate response, but just a long silence. “Tony, can I ask you a question? Do you still hate me? Do you really need me?”  
“Steve, I don’t hate you anymore. I try to lie to everyone, lie to myself, it’s all your fault and I hate you so much. However, all these years, I found out I couldn’t lie to myself anymore.” Tony took a pause, “Steve, you are the bravest and kindest man I’ve ever met, and I had forgiven you. In fact, I really need you and love you so much.”  
“Tony……I love you, too.” Steve said in a soft voice.  
“Then show up. I have a plan to defeat Thanos.”  
“What plan?”  
“Do it together. Just like what we did in the battle of New York and to the Ultron. Without you, we are not together.”  
After a few seconds, Tony heard a voice from his left. “This time we will win together just like what we did in the past. Tony.”  
Tony and Steve ran into each other and had a hug. “Let’s go in. The team is waiting for your order, cap.” Tony spoke softly next to Steve’s ear.  
When Tony and Steve walked into the room together, the whole team looked at them with a smile on their faces.  
“Avengers!” Steve called out, “Three minutes. Suit up!” The Avengers are finally back.


End file.
